warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
List of Artifacts and Gadgets
:For a simple, alphabetic list of artifacts, see the artifacts category. :For a discussion of artifacts in general, see the main article. The following is a list of artifacts and gadgets that have appeared within the Warehouse 13 franchise. Most of them have been gathered by agents and stored within the Warehouse. Some are specifically stored within the Dark Vault. Some of these items are not actually objects with supernatural powers, but simply pieces of advanced or unusual technology. A *'Abacus:' An old bead abacus. Apparently did not like anywhere Artie placed it in the Ovoid Quarantine. Taken by Leena to find a place for it. Effect(s) and origin unknown. *'Abby Normal's Brain:' A brain in a glass jar that resides in the Dark Vault. Effect(s) and origin unknown. In a behind-the-scenes video, Eddie McClintock said it was Abby Normal's Brain, a reference to Young Frankenstein. *'Abraham Lincoln's Top Hat:' First mentioned in a behind-the-scenes video. Later mentioned by Pete Lattimer to Steve Jinks as imbuing the wearer with the overwhelming urge to free nearby African-American people, believing them to be slaves, an impulse which got Pete into hot water with Mrs. Frederic. *'Adolf Hitler's Microphone:' Mentioned in behind-the-scenes video. A microphone imbued with Hitler's charisma; said to have hypnotic powers and to possess "power to transfer the ability to convince people to do very, very wrong things."NiceGirlsTV and TorchOnline﻿ *' :' Light bulbs produced by the Shelby Electric Company that illuminate the Warehouse and are supposed to never burn out. However, one did go on the blink, causing Claudia Donovan to use Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat to attempt to tighten it. They were invented in the late 1890s. *'Agatha Christie's Typewriter:' Outlines dark plots. *'Airbrushes from Disney Studios:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen near Walt Disney's Paintbrush. *'Albert Butz's Glasses:' Glasses that stabilizes and raises the wearer's internal temperature. Albert Butz was the one who invented the thermostat. Part of Artie's traveling emergency kit, who used them on a man affected by a jar from the Donner Party. *'Albert Einstein's Comb:' Effect unknown. Implied to be able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. *' :' A lab coat that belonged to Alessandro Volta. Only activated when the protective glasses are worn, it temporarily increases the user's biomagnetic attraction. However, for every metallic object it attracts to the wearer, the biomagnetic attraction increases, causing danger over time because, at a certain point, the wearer no longer has the strength to remove the coat and is crushed to death. It can be "discharged" by use of electricity. Artie claimed that the reason it was in the Warehouse was because Volta could not control the coat's power. *'Allentown Artifacts:' Located on Allentown-22C, the same shelf as Max Wertheimer’s Zoetrope. Never seen, but mentioned. One makes pigeons dance, while another increases elasticity. *'Amber Sphere:' This sphere allows one to travel through the subconscious of a person controlled by the Pearl of Wisdom. Taka used it in conjunction with the Pearl of Wisdom to catch glimpses of MacPherson's memories inside Leena's mind. *' :' An alpha-numerical cypher device used to crack someone's password on a computer. The cracker has a USB attachment which is not original to the device. Was used by Artie to hack into Daniel Dickenson's work computer to find out the identity of "Mr. Knock-Knock." Later used by Artie to hack into the U.S. Secret Service database. *' :' This pair of workout trunks once belonged to Angelo Siciliano, also known as Charles Atlas. Wearing the trunks grants the wearer super-strength and the ability to manipulate their own density. However, if worn for too long it can cause the wearer's density to increase to a point where they can become an artificial black hole. Collected by Warehouse Agents Pete, Myka, and Claudia. Later used by Pete to increase his density in an attempt to reach Miguel de Cervantes' Windmill. *'Ankh Charm:' One of the few things to survive the burial of Warehouse 2, and the key used to deactivate it, by plugging it into the constellation of Aquarius. *' :' Causes the wielder to act like a pirate and enables them to deliver 50 slices in one swipe. Also possesses the user, making them believe that they are a bloodthirsty pirate. Collected by Pete and Myka.Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever *'Annette Funicello's Beach Ball:' Possible artifact mentioned by Pete when he and Myka were trying to figure out what was causing deaths in Pittsburgh. Effect unknown, though it was implied that it has something to do with turning a person into sand. *'Apollo 11 Moon Rock:' This moon rock was brought back from the moon during the Apollo 11 mission. It levitates, and removes its gravitational pull towards the Earth.Opening credits Reduces gravity of anything it comes into contact with to about 1/6 of Earth's, approximately the same as it is on the Moon. However, the rock will soon try to return to the Moon. *' :' This rugby football at first seems to only be used for fun by Artie and Pete, as all it seems to do is go really far. It either goes all the way around the world, or since it seems to not go in a circle but come right back, goes a long distance, then comes back to where it was thrown. Later it was revealed to actually be an artifact detector which scans for artifacts while it crosses the globe. It typically downloads its information to the Warehouse when it returns. It can be opened by a special pump to access a computer inside. *'Attila the Hun's Swaddling Blanket:' Offers some degree of protection. Mentioned in tie-in comic book issue #1. Not currently in the Warehouse. *' :' An old-school Kirby vacuum that appears to have a mind of its own, can move by itself, and follows instructions. It doesn't seem to listen to Claudia, however. *' :' This stone head exhibits the ability to control anyone whose blood comes in contact with it and forces the victim to sacrifice a virgin woman. Collected by Artie, who deactivated the Bloodstone by inserting a large flat stone into the top of the Bloodstone. Currently in the Dark Vault. B *'Babe Ruth's Bat:' Implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. *' :' Stones from the Tower of Babel. People holding the stones speak gibberish from the point of view of the world at large while still being able to understand each other. *'Babylonian Battery:' A battery unearthed and lost again in 1952, in Texas. Effect unknown, but it was implied to be able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. *'Bandage:' A green rubber bandage similar to those used in blood transfusions. When used to tie together the wrists of the current Caretaker and a Warehouse agent, it will transfer the Caretaker duties to the agent. *'Barrel from Niagara Falls:' Large wooden barrel used by a thrill-seeker to go over Niagara Falls. Allows person inside to survive falls from heights, but gives them a strong desire to do it again. *' :' Owned by WWII veterans John Giltoy and Roy Schrop. During the march Giltoy's friend, Schrop, became deathly ill and the Japanese wanted to leave him for dead. With only 20 miles to go, Giltoy told his friend "you can do this" over and over again and he wished so hard his wish came true. Their dog tags became imbued with John's desire to help his best friend through the march, any wish made for someone the user loves will come true while the tags are held. Neutralising the artifact will reverse the effects of the wishes made. *' :' It was used for military dexterity and agility training, but it multiplies upon contact and it strikes a target when their back is turned. It was acquired by the Warehouse after the bludgeoning deaths of five cadets in 1972. In order to terminate its bouncing and multiplying, a person must catch one of the balls. *' :' A tea set consisting of four tea cups and a tea pot. Whenever someone drinks tea brewed in the pot from one of the tea cups, the part of the brain that deals with imagination is stimulated. Discovered by Fargo, who combined the tea with his invention the BRAID to make its virtual reality capabilities appear more realistic. However, when playing the game the tea set's downside was revealed: it brings a person's worst fears to life. The only way to defeat the person's fears is to confront and defeat them. Later collected by Pete, Myka, and Claudia. *' :' Was originally a hologram projector, but was repurposed by Claudia Donovan into a more advanced Hologram Projector with current computer technology peripheral interface. *' :' An artifact that boosts the energy level of any device to which it is attached. It forms part of Artie's travelling emergency kit. When Claudia stated that she thought the story actually had a key, Artie stated that it was definitely a lightning rod and not a key. It was later used to take in most of the electrical energy from the quarreling Statues of Zeus and Hera. *' :' A ring that amplifies any energy it comes into contact with, including a human's bioelectric field or a laser pistol's charge. When worn, it makes the hand glow. Claudia used it after she dropped a tool down a hatch. *' :' For 30 years the wall divided Berlin and the people of Berlin considered the anarchy symbol to be the ultimate symbol of defiance. Whenever sprayed on an object, it destroys it by disintegrating. On large objects, the symbol of anarchy (an A surrounded by a circle) must be sprayed for the full effect to occur. The larger the object the slower the process. The symbol of peace when sprayed over the symbol of anarchy neutralizes it. Normally the paint is red, but when you paint a symbol of peace it comes out blue. Used in an attempt to kill three Regents in a building. Later collected by Pete and Claudia. *'Bill Clinton's Saxaphone:' Effect(s) unknown. *'Black Bart's Cannon:' The cannon is an enhanced cannon that once belonged to the infamous Welsh pirate Bartholomew Roberts, who was known as "Black Bart" or "Barti Ddu" in his native Welsh. The cannon is capable of firing shells long distances--as far as seven miles. It also seems to increase the cannon balls' destructive power. Seen in the possession of Marcus Diamond. *'Black Mask:' Formerly owned by Walter Sykes. Effect(s) unknown, but Leena claimed that it shouldn't be next to the headphones Artifact. Collected by the Warehouse Agents. *' :' A small wooden token with words "Plantacao-Boa Vista-Brasil" written around the edges. It has a picture of a blue palm tree on it and the number 8. Whenever someone gets near the artifact, the palm tree turns into a red spider and begins to move. Formerly owned by Walter Sykes. When someone touches the token, it induces the exact symptoms of a spider bite from the theraphosa blondi (Goliath Birdeater Spider) and eventually kills the user. Collected by Myka after a cleaning lady died in a hospital in Devil's Lake, ND. *' :' Holding one increases focus and determination, but prolonged use causes madness and high blood pressure, leading to strokes. The user can become so obsessed with reaching their goal that they'll do anything to reach it. Stolen from the Warehouse by Artie while under the influence of the astralabe and recovered by Hugo Miller, Claudia and Pete. Hugo Miller tried to obtain this artifact in the 80s, but couldn't because of the incident with Hugo 1. He never actually saw this artifact until it arrived on his door step. *' :' The clubs have the letters BJ written on them and include the bag. The clubs were used by Jones in the 1921 British Open. During the British Open, Jones lost his temper and stormed off the course, but not before throwing his golfs clubs onto the green. When anyone touches one of the clubs, their anger is magnified so much that the slightest annoyance can cause the holder to erupt in a violent fury. These were one of the artifacts formerly owned by Walter Sykes. They were collected by Artie and Leena after a golfer's wife attacked her husband. The golfer had given his wife the clubs as a gift and as a joke because he knew she hated golf. Leena later placed the clubs next to Buddy Rich's Drums in the hope that "the two energies would cancel each other out." *'Bodhidharma's Slippers:' Mentioned but not seen; has properties that cause living death. *'Bottomless Cookie Jar:' A gold cookie jar that is always full of chocolate chip cookies. Currently in the Warehouse (when not in Pete or Artie's hands). It was seen in the Warehouse 13 comic book. *' :' A walking stick with a brass elephant figurine on its handle; it was the favorite possession of the eccentric Brigadier General Laverlong of Filey, Yorkshire. It's made of different elements that the general collected throughout his travels around the world. Striking a surface with the walking stick causes earthquake like shockwaves. Collected by Pete. *' :' Transports people through their past memories when they touch a shoe; the downside is that sifting through the memories creates a strong desire to stay. Two people travelling at the same time strengthens their grip on reality and so one person can pull a person back if the need arises. *'Bruce Lee's Punching Bag:' Implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. *'Buddy Rich's Drums:' Leena placed Bobby Jones' golf clubs near them in hopes that "the two energies would cancel each other out." C *' :' Made by Carlo Collodi, the original author of Pinocchio, out of the strings of a marionette he owned. Allows a person to have extraordinary control over their own body, but plants a seed of darkness in their soul. Used by Walter Sykes, originally as a child, to be free of his paralysis. Collected by Artie and MacPherson. *' :' Causes the surrounding area to erupt in a violent firestorm when rung. According to legend, the Great Chicago fire of 1871 was started after a cow at the O'Leary farm knocked over a lantern; in reality it was started by this artifact. This bell also started the Great London fire of 1666 when this bell was being used on the door of a bakery. Formerly owned by Walter Sykes, this artifact was collected by the Warehouse Agents after the discovery of Sykes' safe house in Devils Lake, North Dakota and after a Pawn shop that the bell was sold to exploded. *'Catherine the Great's Washing Board:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. *' :' The riding crop possesses the ability to physically control an individual and manipulate their bodies, while allowing the person affected to retain their mental faculties and awareness. The crop was among the artifacts possessed by Walter Sykes. Reference to Director Cecil B. DeMille's indifference toward the safety and well-being of his actors. In the Christmas special it was already in the Warehouse. *'Cellphone:' The cellphone that was missing from the crash site of Michael Connell's plane. In the Dark Vault. *'Chameleon Mines:' Land mines that blend into their surroundings making them virtually invisible. Used by MacPherson as a trap to prevent Artie and Claudia from pursuing him. They are detectable by a smell of fudge. Time Will Tell *'Charles Dickens' Badminton Racket:' Makes user believe they are an orphan, a reference to Dickens' books Oliver Twist and The Old Curiosity Shop, among others. Mentioned by Pete. *'Charles II's Croquet Balls:' Infused with the fury of an angry king and a sore loser, hitting one with the other causes the second ball to ricochet around uncontrollably for hours. It may not seem that dangerous, but if activated in an enclosed space it can kill everybody in the room. Traded by Artie to the Russians for family members in the Gulag. Artie never saw it again until his Soviet contact's, Alexander, son, Ivan, tried to kill him with it. *'Charles Ponzi's Money Clip:' Causes poverty and despair for whoever possesses it. A reference to the fate of con artist Charles Ponzi, who conned millions, but died penniless. *'Chaturanga's Stun Gun:' The earliest model of energy-based stunning weaponry before the Tesla gun was designed.Stand *' :' Made from shell casings from the Christmas Eve ceasefire of 1914 between British and Germans soldiers in the trenches in WWI. This artifact is imbued with the desire to make the world (or at least one person's portion of it) a better place. Can be rather overzealous when activated. Even after being gooed (immersed in a neutralizing goo), if the wish has yet to be fulfilled the specter will still exist. Collected by Pete and Myka. *' :' A dagger with a glass blade. It alters human body chemistry, turning people to glass when they are stabbed with the knife. The victim feels great pain as they slowly crystallize. The effect can be reversed if the dagger is removed before the subject is fully transformed. Played a large part in the incident that inspired the Brothers Grimm telling of the fairy tale. Collected by Pete and Myka in the bodies of Jack Secord and Rebecca St. Clair. *' :' Gloves owned by Clara Barton, founder of the American Red Cross. The right glove heals other's ailments, weakening the wielder, while the left glove emits Typhoid Fever and fortifies the user. When someone wears both gloves it cures the wearer completely. Collected by Pete and Myka. *'Clarinet:' Plays by itself. Malicious effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. *'Clark Gable's Grooming Kit:' Grooming kit owned by Clark Gable between 1921 and 1955. Fingernails grow extremely rapidly with use. *' :' Claudia designed these gauntlets to be combined with the DARPA GAK suit. They have the ability to redirect the kinetic energy the suit absorbs. *'Claudia Donovan's GPS Communicator/Manipulator:' Claudia used this device to manipulate the GPS system on the vehicle used by Stukowski's cohort. *'Claudia Donovan's In-Game Communicator:' Built by Claudia in under twenty minutes; it allows people in the real world to contact people within Fargo's game. *' :' Designed and built by Claudia Donovan. Made mostly from repurposing Bell and Howell's Spectroscope and stringing together a bunch of Haswells on a Cray XT backbone. It can take two-dimensional photographs and convert them into a three-dimensional hologram and can reconstruct them back to its base form. *'Claudia Donovan's Mini-Tesla Gun:' A miniature version of the Tesla, about the size of a Derringer. *'Claudia Donovan's Periscope:' Built by Claudia to observe the Warehouse more effectively. *'Claudia Donovan's Pocket "Ping" Device:' A small hand-held device created by Claudia for Artie. It beeps whenever the Warehouse computer recieves a ping and gives Artie the information. *'Claudia Donovan's Supercharged Handcuffs:' Cuffs that have the ability to emit a 20,000 volt charge to their victim. Invented and used by Claudia on Artie when she first broke into the Warehouse. *'Claudia Donovan's Tesla Grenade:' A medium-sized metal ball that activates when you pull the top off and then after a few seconds it discharges a mass of electricity. Similar to the standard Tesla, this gives off a more powerful burst of electricity which has the same effect on multiple people in the blast zone. *'Cleopatra's Asp Skin:' The skin of the asp that Queen Cleopatra of Egypt used when she committed suicide. The artifact was retrieved and placed in Warehouse 2 just after Cleopatra's suicide and immediately before the Warehouse moved to Rome. It can come to life and will bite. *'Cleopatra's Pet Asp:' Effect(s) unknown. Preserved in a jar on Level 12, Aisle 343 of the Warehouse. *'Constantine the Great's Crucifix:' Nothing is known about this artifact, save that it was acquired during the third iteration of the Warehouse. *'Corner of Moses' Stone Tablet:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. *' :' When worn, any damage done to the wearer is inflicted on the one who caused it. Artie believed it was in Venice, but H. G. Wells found it in Fort Lauderdale. D *'D. B. Cooper's Parachute:' Mentioned but never seen. Collected by Hugo Miller and Vanessa Calder while active Warehouse Agents. Was described as "an odd case, even by Warehouse standards." *'D. B. Cooper's Ripcord:' Was used by the Brother Adrian that Artie hallucinated to infiltrate the Warehouse. Although it's exact nature is unknown, it's implied to have infiltration-related abilities, assuming it does in fact exist. *'Dagger:' Effects unknown. Artie first saw the dagger in a dream where Claudia stalked after him and stabbed him with it. Claudia's portable artifact scanner later picked up the dagger as a "ping." He later contacted H. G. Wells to track down and obtain the dagger "off the record." Artie continued to have vivid flashbacks to his dream of the dagger. The dagger is currently being tracked by Helena, who claims she has some leads on it. *' :' The plaster mask of Dante Alighieri's face made after his death. When triggered, the mask produces flames about eight stories high, a reference to the circles of hell depicted in Dante's Inferno (excluding Limbo, technically the first circle). *'DARPA GAK Suit:' DARPA (Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency) suit made during the cold war, as possible "super soldier" gear. Absorbs all kinetic energy, to the point where a soldier could be hit with a hundred bullets per second without breaking stride. The suit's energy siphoning abilities drain the wearer of all vital fluids, causing paralysis in sixty minutes. Causes impotence in men after an undefined period, the latter being the sole reason Pete didn't get to fulfill his dream of being "a real-life superhero". *'David's Slingshot:' In the Warehouse. Effect(s) unknown. Implied to have growth-related abilities. Reference to the Biblical story of David and Goliath. *'Decorated Clay Vase:' Said to take the life of its breaker to repair itself. In the Dark Vault. *' :' A camera that can turn whoever it takes a picture of into a black and white 2D cut-out of themselves. A second picture will reverse the effect. When Artie was trying to hack Dickinson's computer to find "Mr.Knock-Knock", aka Claudia Donovan, he used it on Dickinson to buy time. *'Don Quixote's Lance:' Effect(s) unknown; found in and used to stop Miguel de Cervantess' windmill. *'Dorian Gray's Portrait:' Effect unknown. A portrait of Dorian Gray painted by Basil Hallward; the picture aged in Gray's stead. No matter what he did, his physical form would not change from the way it was when the portrait was painted. Destroying the painting causes the effect to immediately cease, aging Dorian rapidly and, indeed, leading to death. Based on Oscar Wilde's novel The Picture of Dorian Gray. *' :' Summons locusts when blown, though it has a warning not to because of the catastrophic damage to nearby farms that will ensue. *' :' An old door knob from the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory fire. As the fire spread the workers were trapped inside and the door knob absorbed their pain and suffering. If you touch the door knob your hand will get burned. It was discovered on a farm in Wisconsin. The woman who owned the farm had a great uncle who had an OCD that made him want to collect door knobs. It was stolen by Stukowski shortly after it was snagged and bagged by Agents Steve Jinks and Claudia Donovan. Steve learned that the doorknob is capable of causing injury even through neutralizer gloves when he was burnt by it. This effect becomes worse with prolonged exposure, eventually causing spontaneous combustion and death. Currently in the Warehouse. It was used by Sally Stukowski to torture and kill Theadora Stanton. *' :' Found clutched in the hands of one of the victims from the sinking ship (who died of hypothermia); it was imbued with the icy chill of that night. Blowing on the wood creates an icy gust that slowly freezes the victim to death. Holding it tight reverses the freezing. Traded by Artie to the Russians for family members in the Gulag. *' :' MacPherson left the pocket watch for Artie Nielsen in storage with his personal belonging from his room at Leena's. Artie grabbed the watch before the destruction the Warehouse, when he was reminded of it while placing the contents of Steve Jinks's room in storage. Originally owned by Captain Duarte Barbosa, Ferdinand Magellan's brother-in-law, the pocket watch served as the means of finding Magellan's Astrolabe, an artifact capable of rewinding time. *' :' This artifact shows the afterimages of anyone who has been in the room in the last five hours. It gives a clear enough image to lip read but yet still fuzzy reproduction of people, giving them a ghostly look. E *'Easter Island Conch Shell:' Allows user to breathe underwater. It was discovered in 1948 by Cape H. Buchaman. *'Easter Island Head:' Resonates evil laughter. Malicious effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. *'Eau De Vie Faucet:' A large red keg with a faucet sticking out to the left side. Label reads: "Hydrodynamic Sealant". Liquid drips from the faucet and touching the faucet seems to activate the artifact. When activated, any water that has already poured out chases after the user and forms a kind of bubble around the users body. The user becomes trapped in this bubble and can't escape. However, if there isn't enough water to completely submerge the user the user won't drown, at least not until enough water drips from the faucet to completely submerge the user. When the artifact is deactivated any water that dripped out seems to go back in the keg. Claudia noticed a puddle on the floor and tried to stop the faucet from dripping, only to be attacked by the puddle. Fortunately, Lenna deactivated the artifact before Claudia drowned. *'Ebenezer Thorndike's Lobster Trap:' A 'trapping' artifact. Effect(s) unknown. *'The Eclipse:' An object that can latch onto laser-based security systems and disable them for 42 minutes and 59 seconds, the same length as Pink Floyd's album The Dark Side of the Moon.﻿﻿ *' :' These two artifacts are what is called a bifurcated object, meaning that it has two parts and they are each dependent on the other, when this pen is separated from this notebook, readers of the notebook will find that the book gets under their skin, literally. The words from the notebook crawls under the victim's skin and sap their life-force to power the pen, which causes anything that is written by the pen to become reality if read by someone. Because this is a two-part artifact, both parts must be together before the Warehouse's neutralizer fluid will work on them; then, both parts are rendered inert. Collected by Pete and Claudia. *'Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle:' Acquired by an agent a few decades ago. Artie said "Heaven help us all if either end were ever lit again" when asked about it. Effects unknown. Edna St. Vincent Millay was an American playwright, poet, and feminist in the 1920's. She was the first woman to win an award in poetry and was also known for her activism and her many love affairs. Her poem "First Fig" had a line: "My candle burns at both ends. It will not last the night. But, ah, my friends, and oh, my foes, it gives a lovely light." *'Edward' "Ned" Lowe's Prayer Censer: Emits a fog/smoke that is able to absorb people and allows the wielder to turn into a vaporous form they can control. The absorption effect becomes permanent after a while and the people trapped eventually vanish. The smoke is vulnerable to bright light. Features in issue #2 of the tie-in comic book. *'Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Thing:' This "thing" was not given much discussion, it was only mentioned that it possibly is able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. *'Egg of Columbus:' An artifact implied to be able to fry people with electricity. Not currently in the Warehouse. *'Egyptian Slab:' Item is linked to the Sphinx, so the monument suffers as much damage as the slab. *'Einstein-Grant Bridge Device:' Creates a wormhole to itself in another time period under certain circumstances. Irreparably damaged. Given to Claudia Donovan by Douglas Fargo so that she could claim it as her first artifact "solo grab".Crossing Over *'Elizabeth Bathory's Bathtub:' Any liquid placed in it (like apple cider) will turn to blood. Located on the shelf beneath Johnny Appleseed's pot. *'Elvis Presley's Hip Bone:' Effect unknown. Seen in the Agent Profile Creator on the official Syfy website under object expertise. *'Emerald Bow and Arrows:' Gives unerring aim to the user. It is explained by the cast and director in a podcast that this is the weaponry of Green Arrow, a comic book character. *' :' When used in a room with resonant acoustic properties, this record's recording produces a song that affects the limbic centers of the brain. This causes the listener to feel a great deal of love--so much so, that the listener goes into a trance while they hear the music and for a short time afterward. If a person hears it from a secondary source (like a tape recorder), it won't affect them unless they have heard it before. Collected by Pete and Myka. *'Erik Kluger's s:' These bombs explode at the slightest bit of pressure. Extremely fragile and extremely dangerous, they can create explosions comparable in power to nuclear bombs. *'Erik Kluger's s:' Grenades that create a vacuum, resulting in a pressure difference that causes a massive implosion of the surrounding area, drawing in everything nearby. It was originally believed by Artie that all of the grenades had been collected, but James MacPherson revealed that Kluger had created more of them. Although Kluger was killed, blueprints for these still exist. *' :' Sardines from Ernest Shackleton's Imperial Trans-Antarctic Expedition. The crew was trapped in the ice for 2 years, but had the sense not to eat the sardines. The sardines had gone bad "very bad". Effect(s) unknown, but Artie warned Leena not to open the tin. *'Escher Vault Goggles:' The goggles allow the wearer to find their way through the Escher Vault. Anyone who goes in without them will never be able to find their way out again. A curious agent tried this 20 years ago and is most likely dead now. *'Excalibur:' The legendary sword of King Arthur. Agents Lattimer and Bering bagged it in Wales, almost at the cost of Myka's life. She was engaged in a sword fight and was almost killed until Pete threw her a stone laced with the same metal as the blade. When the sword and stone come in contact, the blade goes out of phase for several seconds, allowing it to pass through ordinary matter, which is how King Arthur was able to pull the sword from the stone. F *'Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe:' Erases the past 24 hours. Unfortunately, by using the artifact, a great evil is unleashed upon the world; the only way to stop or prevent this evil from occurring is for the original user of the Astrolabe to use it again. This will restore things to the way they were before the artifact was activated. Used by Artie to go back and stop Walter Sykes from destroying the Warehouse. Collected by Artie, Pete, Myka, and Claudia. The artifact was later hidden by Artie within a column inside the Dark Vault. Helena Wells later met with Artie and accused him of using the Astrolabe. Mrs. Frederic then had Wells secretly take the astrolabe and go into hiding with it, so that Artie would not be able to cave in to the Brotherhood and reset time. *' :' These tiny cymbals, worn between two fingers, produce a sonic wave that can kill or knock people out and shatter glass. Damage to people can be lessened if they cover their ears. Possessed by MacPherson. *' :' When the ink from the inkwell is thrown at an object, it allows other objects to pass through the original object if thrown at the ink stain. The stain returns to the inkwell after a few seconds. According to Artie, the inkwell made Villon "a terrible poet, but an excellent thief." *'Frank Lloyd Wright's Pickup Sticks:' A childhood toy belonging to Frank Lloyd Wright's son, Lloyd. He would play with the pickup sticks as he watched his father work and he'd often try to recreate what he saw his father building. These pickup sticks can assume any configuration required by the user when thrown. However, the structures can become unstable after a short period of time. Artie mentioned they got him out of a bad scrape in '94. This artifact was destroyed when Artie used them to try to save two Regents. *'Freddie Mercury's Mustache and Striped Tights:' Effect(s) unknown. Mentioned in a behind-the-scenes tour. *'Fredric Wertham's Spinner Rack:' Transformed by Wertham's hatred for comic books, the sign on top of the spinning rack acts as a battery for it, causing the rack to suck in anyone or anything around it into any comic book, provided someone tried to read one near it. If the victim(s) does not find a way to escape the comic book in time, they will be trapped in the comic book forever. Collected by Artie, Pete, and Claudia.Of Monsters and Men *' :' A snowglobe that, when shaken, releases a "snow" from its base that instantly freezes what it touches. Frequent unauthorized use by Claudia to cool refreshments. G *'Galileo's Astrolabe:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the Agent Creation, artifact expertise part. *'General Tso's Pet Chicken:' Well, the bones anyway. Mentioned in the tie-in Warehouse 13 comic book by Claudia as one of the Chinese artifacts that aren't currently in the Warehouse. Effect(s) unknown. *' :' Obtained on July 17, 1947. This helmet is listed as granting mass telepathic communication, and has a warning not to wear it. *'George Reeve's Eyeglasses:' Effect(s) unknown, although implied to give greatly increased eyesight. *'George Washington's Teeth:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in behind-the-scenes tour.'Dark Vault'er Blog Video *'George Went Hensley's Bible:' Bible of a snake-handling preacher who was bitten by snakes 400 times, the last bite killing him. Mentioned by Artie as a possible artifact that could kill a person by snakebite. *'Georges Pierre Seurat's ''Bathers at Asnieres:' In the art gallery in Warehouse 13. Effect(s) unknown. *'GFS Cooking Spray:' A white canister of GFS cooking spray. When a ''Warehouse 13 crew member used it to bake cookies for the cast and crew, anyone who ate the cookies would experience extreme sleepiness and fall asleep soon after eating them. Something is Amiss *'Glass Jar from the Donner Party:' When people place items (mainly money) into the jar, they develop increasingly severe symptoms of hypothermia, followed by extreme carnivorous cravings and sensitivity to light. As Artie put it, Stage 1: chills and hunger, Stage 2: hypothermia and starvation, Stage 3: death. This artifact is not only a danger to its user(s), but also to other people; the effects of this artifact can make you so hungry that you'll want to eat anything--even your best friend. Pete broke the jar, reversing the effects on Myka and others. The pieces are currently in the Warehouse. Collected by Pete and Myka.Insatiable *'Glassblowing Tube': Turns glass back into sand. Used by Artie as part of his traveling kit. *' :' This artifact was designed by a Roman glass blower in 221 for the emperor Elagabalus, who was incompetent and required this goblet to quiet a room. When a person runs a finger along the rim of the goblet, a (literally) deafening sonic wave is emitted, causing all the listeners except for the user to fall into submission. If a piece of the goblet is destroyed, it will also release an intense wave of sound. Fragments collected by Pete, Myka, and Artie. *' :' A ladle owned by Godfrid, a Viking ruler. Forged from the armor of fallen warriors, drinking any liquid that makes contact with the ladle causes muscles to grow exponentially, thereby increasing strength. The effect is dangerously enhanced when exposed to certain amino acids, culminating in spontaneous combustion. Collected by Myka, Claudia, and H.G. Wells. *'The Golden Rope:' Briefly seen with a collection of other superhero-related artifacts and is a reference to Wonder Woman's Golden Lasso of Truth. Functions as a mind-controlling lasso. *'Gold Spike from the Trans-Continental Railroad:' The ceremonial gold spike used to join the rails of the First Trans-Continental Railroad. Has the power to pull things together. Used by Pete and Myka to temporarily counter the effects of the Rhodes bowl. *'Grigori Rasputin's Prayer Rope:' Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin used this to project tangible apparitions. The Romanovs needed their enemy to believe that the mad monk cheated death over and over again so they used this prayer rope to resurrect him. Item currently located on Level 5 of the Warehouse.﻿ *'Groucho Marx's Honorary Oscar:' Effect(s) unknown. Knocked over by the Shrunken Head. *'Gypsy Rose Lee's Veils:' Effect(s) unknown. H *'H.G. Wells' Grappling Hook Gun:' Allows users to latch on to objects far away and pull them towards it. The gun was given to Myka; the same or another grappling hook gun was instrumental in completing the "Body" challenge in Warehouse 2. The gun was subsequently lost during Myka's rescue of the Regents from a damaged elevator. *' :' A vest designed by H. G. Wells. The wearer can move fast enough to become imperceptible to the naked eye. This allows the wearer to navigate through the Escher Vault without goggles. Requires antimatter (or comparable) to power it. *' :' Stored in the H.G. Wells aisle. A temporal transfer device that allows the mind of the user to inhabit the body of another person in the past. Causes both the host's and transferee's body to black out for 22 hours and 19 minutes (total 1339 minutes). Uses a massive amount of electricity and employs what appears to be the first "Flux Capacitor", similar to the infamous DeLorean time-travel device. Has two chairs which spin counter-clockwise, with the travelers locked in place. Based on the Gestalt psychology principles that most of our mind is unconscious to us. She got the idea of time travel because people claim all the time that they had past life experiences. However, if anything happens to the time machine before the user(s) gets back their mind(s) will be lost forever. Used previously by H.G. herself in a quest for vengeance over the death of her daughter, and, in the series, by Pete and Myka to "borrow" Jack and Rebecca's bodies to solve the case of Cinderella's Glass Knife, and by the Rebecca of 2010 to inhabit her younger self and close the temporal loop which brought about her first kiss with Jack, and, by extension, their whole relationship.Where and When *'H.G. Wells' Rocket:' A rocket invented by Wells in 1893 and implied to have been able to travel into space and to be Sputnik 7. Joshua's Trumpet was used as a power source for the rocket, propelling it into the air using its sonic waves. However, H.G. never wanted the Trumpet to be used as the rocket's power source; a fellow agent wanted to use the rocket with Joshua's Trumpet as a weapon to destroy England's enemies. H.G. Wells didn't want that, so she changed the rocket's trajectory to straight up, hoping that it would be lost in space forever. However, it eventually landed in Ohio in 1962, damaged beyond repair.3 . . . 2 . . . 1 *'H.P. Lovecraft's Silver Key:' Anyone who touches the key will be seen and heard as a horrific tentacled monster by anyone who looks at them within the next few minutes. This key gave Lovecraft horrible nightmares and those nightmares are what inspired the monsters in his horror stories. Lovecraft referred to this artifact as the Key to Dreams. Collected by Pete and Myka.An Evil Within *'Hakim Abu'l-Fath Gilani's Hookah:' The artifact that inspired the Blue Caterpillar in Alice in Wonderland. Opening the lid and drawing from the pipe allows the user to suck the spirit from a person, trapping it within the hookah. Its stem was broken by Alice Liddel after Claudia failed to capture her with it. When the stem broke, it released a blast of reddish smoke. It is unknown if it can still work. *' :' The whip was imbued with Hannibal's enduring will and leadership. The whip transfers the wielder's will into a razor-sharp energy wave that can cut through anything in their path. Appears in tie-in comic book issue #3. *' :' Harriet Tubman wore it as she stitched the rags of her fellow slaves. It became imbued with her dream of a better life, causing it to develop properties of light refraction, so that anyone wearing it can take on someone else's appearance. In an alternate timeline where Pete had never been born, the Warehouse agents mentioned that they had been looking for the thimble for years. Brother Adrian later stole it from the Warehouse, leading Artie, Steve and Claudia to track him down. It is revealed in 'The ones You Love' that Artie stole the thimble himself while under the effects of the astralabe. *' :' Acquired November 3, 1926. Has the properties of 'charonic transfer', or the ability to convey the souls of the dead. Attempts a "great escape" of its own by stowing away in Myka's bag on her first visit to the Warehouse. This allowed Myka's dead boyfriend to cross over. However, the wallet was later sensed and nabbed by Leena, who gave it back to Artie. *'Harry Winston's Loop:' An eyepiece which grants crystalline clarity to any stone it touches. Appears in tie-in comic book issue #3. *'Hatfield-McCoy Rifles': A pair of rifles owned by the infamous feuding families. They are connected to each other by a strong gravitaional pull. The closer they get to each other, the more powerful the pull. If they become within firing range, they will both open fire, regardless if the triggers are pulled. Looking through the aiming scope of one shows the veiw of the scope from the other. Artie snagged the McCoy rifle himself, the Hatfield by another Agent. The McCoy rifle was stolen by Artie while he was under the effects of the astralabe, but was retrieved with help from the Hatfield Rifle. *'Hatshepsut's Golden Bee Hive:' A small golden beehive which belonged to the first female Pharaoh of Egypt. Hatshpsut infused the artifact with pheromones of real honey bees. Hatshepsut would sting herself with the bee, in order to manipulate people with the same pheromones that a queen bee uses to control other bees. If left unchecked, people affected by the pheromones go insane with obsession, and often go to extreme lengths to "protect" their queen. Hatshepsut's subjects eventually tried to mummify her husband alive for fear he'd take her place as pharaoh. If a person is stung by the bee, its stinger goes inside their body and anyone who touches the user becomes their drone. However, eventually the drones will become overprotective of their queen, killing anybody other than a drone who comes near her. The only way to undo the artifact's effect is to place the bee against the subject's left clavicle; then the stinger will automatically be drawn out of the body and all drones will return to normal. It was an artifact recovered from Warehouse 2; collected by Myka.Queen For A Day *'Headphones:' Formerly owned by Walter Sykes. Effect(s) unknown, but Leena says it shouldn't be next to the mask Artifact. Collected by the Warehouse Agents. *'"Hear Colors":' This artifact's name was never given, just its "special nature" which is that it grants the user with a form of synaesthesia. It was only mentioned. *'Helen of Troy's Cuff Bracelet:' Mentioned by Artie to have seductive properties. *'Henry Dreyfuss' Princess Telephone:' Display card states that use of the telephone will lead to success, but emptyness leads to suicide. In close proximity, it rings and a voice shrieks, "Pick me up! Pick me up!". In the Dark Vault. *'Henry Morton Stanley's Map:' A blank scroll that shows an ink drawn aerial picture of wherever the user has been when activated. If a person touches the map it will show where the individual has been in the last twelve hours with x's on places they visited. *'Holographic Projection Sphere:' Contains the Janus coin; the sphere allows for holographic projection of the consciousness of those imprinted on the Janus coin. *' :' An ancient Japanese samurai blade possessed by the ruling family of Japan for centuries. It is said to be the most perfect sword ever created, forged with millions of layers of steel, each only atoms thick, and so precisely made that light is bent when passing over it. This results in invisibility for a user that holds the blade in front of them. The sword was made 800 years ago, though first known appearance was in the Edo Period, which was 400 years ago. If the sword is missing its tsuba, then it will not be able to split light. Stolen by MacPherson, later collected by Artie. The sword was seen in an alternate timeline, where MacPherson used it to try to kill Arite and Claudia. The sword was stolen from the Warehouse by the Brotherhood of the Black Diamond, but later retrieved by Steve and Artie. *'The Hope Diamond:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the Agent Creation artifact expertise part. *' :' A piece of stone masonry from the House of Commons in London. It absorbed the full explosive force of Germany's Luftwaffe during the Blitzkrieg of WWII. Walter Sykes planted it in the Warehouse before his death, and the agents were unable to stop it exploding and destroying the Warehouse. Artie described it as an "artifact nuclear device". The only way to deactivate the artifact was to stop the source of hatred; in this case, fueled by Sykes. I *' :' A 14th century Chinese firework that when lit, causes a light pattern that triggers a feedback loop in the optic nerve and mesmerizes the viewer. It lasts for about ten minutes, and those who watch the display will not remember what happened during those ten minutes. There are only a few of them left in existance, all of which are in the Warehouse. *'Ice Pressure Nozzle': When attached to a fire hose, it provides a stream of ice and frost to snuff out fires. Part of Artie's emergency kit; Artie handed it to Pete to save a bystander while retrieving Jimi Hendrix's guitar because the electricity was too much of a hazard to use water. *'Ignaty Gryniewietsky's Tattoo Box:' A leather box crafted from the skin of a suicide bomber which holds the artifact, a 'Kotik' tattoo featuring a cat's head motif. The tattoo will move itself to change hosts and avoid being damaged. Over time, the tattoo causes the host to rapidly heat up and eventually explode. Applying the blank box to the tattoo will transfer it back, negating its effects and allowing it to be neutralised. *'Invincibilty Raincoat:' Boosts wearer's immune system to rapidly heal injuries, giving the impression of invincibility. However, the wearer loses objectivity and becomes obsessed with murder. Has 3611 G.P. written on the inside. *'Iron:' Sold to a pawn shop after Walter Sykes' death. Effect(s) unknown, but Leena stated that the iron "should never lie flat." *'Italian Bell:' This artifact was originally owned by an unfunny comedian who died onstage when a steel-toed boot was thrown at and hit him. When rung, listeners will literally laugh themselves to death, causing a cardiac arrest. Currently not in the Warehouse. *'Ivan Pavlov's Bell:' Attracts dogs to its location when rung, but causes the user to drool excessively for 24 hours, as Claudia discovered. A reference to Pavlov's classic conditioning experiment. J *'J.M.W. Turner's Painting of Rain, Steam and Speed-The Great Western Railway': In the art gallery in Warehouse 13. Effect(s) unknown. *'Jack Duncan's Spur:' A boot spur formerly worn by John "Jack" Riley Duncan, one of the most sucessful bounty hunters in New Mexico. Supposedly has tracking powers, although as a side effect horses will be afraid of the spur's user for a couple of days. Because of the nature of the Brother Adrian that posessed the spur, it's existance is questionable. *' :' A lantern that immediately transfixes anyone who sees its light without protective goggles. If the light is suddenly removed, then, allegedly, the victims will die. Used by James MacPherson on the Berings to blackmail Myka and Pete into turning over Poe's pen and notebook to him. *'Jacob Kurtzberg's Belt:' Jack "The King" Kirby's density-altering belt also grants the wearer super-strength. Current location unknown. *'James Abbott McNeill Whistler's Painting of ''Whistler's Mother:' Mentioned but never seen. Effect unknown. *' :' This chair's iron springs absorbed years of powerful hypnotherapy, causing them to become magnetized. Combined with the voice of James Braid's direct descendant as a tuning fork, this chair caused people who sat in it to enact their subconscious desires even against their conscious will. Those who are affected by this artifact eventually end up going into a coma. Since the chair was too big for it to be effectivly neutralized, it was destroyed by Pete, who smashed the iron springs. Its remains were stored in the Warehouse. *'James MacPherson's replicate Reading Glasses:' An improvement on the original (made by Timothy Leary), as these glasses do not impede free will. MacPherson used them to hide objects on a higher spectrum so that only those who had copies of the glasses could see what he wanted hidden. *'Janis Joplin's Backstage Pass:' Mentioned repeatedly as the favorite artifact of Eddie McClintock. Transports user to any concert that has ever happened. McClintock jokingly said at San Diego Comic-Con International 2010 that the negative effect is having to chug a bottle of Jack Daniel's after each concert. *'Janus Coin:' Has the ability to remove certain memories and implant new ones. Its properties are similar to Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope, but its application is much more precise. It is revealed that the Janus Coin was inside the Holographic Projection Sphere, acting like a hard disk on a computer with Helena's consciousness imprinted on it. Used to take H.G.'s consciousness from her body, leaving her new life (as school teacher Emily Lake) and her old life as separate entities. *'Jappa Needles:' Can be used in conjunction with Leonardo da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Machine and half-a-dozen Standing Mirrors to redirect the energy flow of an artifact. It has been noted that it could redirect energy or physical mass, but only if it were originally still. *'Jimi Hendrix's Guitars:' Both currently in the Warehouse. The first one is the one Hendrix burned at Finsbury Park in 1967. Claimed to have a 'purple haze' effect, but what that means is unknown. When played, the second guitar causes electrical discharges and continues to play on its own. Pete, Claudia, and Artie were going to swap it with a fake at a rock and roll museum in Jersey City, when an employee accidentally activated it. This produced enough electricity to almost cause the eastern power grid to crash. As the trio prepared to make their substitution, they encountered, for the first time, ATF Agent Steve Jinks. Hendrix's guitar was neutralized when Claudia reattached the tremolo bar and bent the pitch, after which the guitar ceased playing on its own, and stopped discharging electricity. Claudia, however, went on to make the most of her opportunity, and lay down a few riffs. *' :' Keeps the "recipient" alive even if the person is shot, dropped off a fifth story balcony, or 'killed' in any way. One of the few known artifacts that survived the destruction of Warehouse 13. Its effects were seen in action in the case of Marcus Diamond. Claudia planned to use it to bring Steve Jinks back to life. If a person attempts to use it, it induces death to the user. However, this can be stopped by forcing yourself to stay alive. When Claudia used the metronome to resurrect Jinks, Jane Lattimer helped her to focus. It seems to link the recipient and the user together, so that whatever pain the recipient receives, the user will feel it. It was destroyed after Steve was freed from its powers. *'John A. Macready's Sunglasses:' Pair of sunglasses that were made to reflect light so well that the wearer becomes invisible to the human eye, though they are still visible through cameras. When taken off, the user becomes blind for twice as long as the time they wore the glasses. One of the artifacts formerly owned by Walter Sykes. Collected by Claudia and Steve at a lingerie shop. Later used by Pete. *'John Dillinger's Pistol:' A Colt .45 that turns on its owner, a reference to the belief that notorious bank robber John Dillinger was killed with his own gun, taken from him in an ambush. Currently not in the Warehouse. *'John F. Kennedy's Tie Clip:' Mentioned as having seductive powers; Artie stated it drove the ladies crazy. *'John Holmes' Pump:' Used to increase one's "size," apparently on aisle 42-B. Mentioned by Eddie jokingly with Joanne in an interview. Eddie & Joanne Exclusive Interview *'John McEnroe's Tennis Racket:' Implied to cause aggressive and violent behavior. Lenna joked that the artifact should be kept away from Bobby Jones's Golf Clubs. *'John Wilkes Booth's Boot:' The boot Booth was wearing when he assassinated Lincoln. Allows the user to get away with any act, including murder, but only for twelve days. *'Johnny Appleseed's Tin Pot:' A battered tin pot that once belonged to John Chapman. This vessel is filled with an infinite amount of apple cider. Activates when someone brings the pot to their lips, and if left on it's side it will continuously pour out apple cider. *'Joseph Goebbel's Radio:' An artifact implied to be able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. *' :' Emits a sound wave that pulverizes at a molecular level anything or anyone in its the path. Larger objects only get partially disintegrated. Its standard range is around 15–20 meters, though Dan Varley was able to increase it to up to a mile with his satellite. Collected by Pete, Myka, and H.G. Wells. Currently in the Dark Vault.3...2...1 *'Jost Burgi's Armillary Sphere:' Seen on a list of artifacts stolen by by Artie while he was under the influence of the astralabe. Was retrieved and is currently in the Warehouse. Effects unknown. *' :' A poker chip that lets the user see about one minute into the future; the chip also takes into account what the user intends to do with the info. However, each use of the chip will cause damage to the user's hand, a reference to the destruction of the Jubilee Grand by fire. Collected by Pete and Myka.Duped *' :' Animates the inanimate. When it animated the computer virus used by a hacker, it caused the virus to turn people into clay, by injecting the virus from the computer screen into the victim's eyes. Six hours later, the victim died due to having their entire body turned into clay. The virus later mutated to the point where it could be transferred to other people through the infected, and markedly increased its potency. Artie cured the virus by animating an antivirus created by Hugo Miller. Was originally used by a Jewish rabbi to create a golem to protect his people in Prague. Has the Hebrew word ''emet (truth) etched into the amulet. Collected by Claudia.Love Sick K *'Killer Birdcage:' Causes surrounding avian life to turn hostile and attack whoever is holding the birdcage. One of the artifacts formerly owned by Walter Sykes. Collected by Claudia and Steve. *'King George III's Crown:' Was the inspiration for the Mad Hatter and his hat in Alice in Wonderland. Causes madness in the wearer. Mentioned by Claudia while they were looking for a way to reimprison Alice. *'King Kamehameha's Tiki Idol:' This Tiki Idol was stated to have turned Artie's office into a Hawaiian Luau, causing Artie to dance for ages afterwards. Mentioned in Warehouse 13 tie-in comic book #5. *'King Tut's Key:' The key to the young Pharaoh Tutankhamen's tomb. Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. L *'Lady Liberty Lighter:' Cigarette lighter played with by Pete. Does not light the lighter, but instead ignites the torch held by the Statue of Liberty.TV Promo *'Laurence Shirley's Noose:' The noose slips itself around the target's neck and suspends them in the air, strangling them. Appears in tie-in comic book #5. *'Laser Wand/Gun:' Effect(s) and origin unknown. Artie and Claudia used it to "fix the fish". *' :' This painting controls a "clingy house" or loop in space which appears to want to keep its occupants inside. The loop may be a reference to the four-dimensional house in Robert A. Heinlein's "—And He Built a Crooked House". It seems as though this painting was in the original Leena's Bed and Breakfast, but due to it becoming an artifact and not being able to be moved, the current Warehouse was theorized to have been built around the B&B, or the agents somehow moved the entire contents into the Warehouse. The painting is of the room it is in; whatever is done to it happens to the room and vice versa. Should the painting be damaged or cut into, it will rip away part of the room and, if used correctly, will create an exit for people caught in the B&B. The painting can also be seen in Artie's office in the episode "Reset". *' :' An artifact currently housed in the Christmas aisle of Warehouse 13. Reference to A Christmas Story. Effect(s) unknown. *' :' A sacred underground cave beneath New York City, supposedly the birthplace of all creation. It houses four Native American objects, each one attuned to a primal force of Nature as described in Lenape legend. The artifacts are of immense power, and were stated to be "offerings to the spirits of creation"; fire, water, earth, and air. The artifacts contained inside were: the Water of Eternal Life, granting everlasting life and vigor; an Obsidian Arrowhead, granting power of fire; a Sacred Rock, granting power of stone and "strength of a hundred men;" and the Arrow of Nature, granting power over nature and, presumably, the weather. In addition, the person who obtains all four artifacts, drinking the Water and touching the other three (at least briefly) will undergo an unspecified "transformation" granting extra power. During the final transformation process (and possibly afterward), the user can be killed. It is unknown whether these artifacts were collected, left in the cave, or were destroyed. *' :' A Native American cloak that allows its wearer and anything they hold to pass through solid objects. Parts of the cloak retain this ability to a limited extent. While holding a feather, Pete was only able to pass his arm into a box up to the elbow but no further. Collected by Pete and Myka. *'Leonardo Da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Machine:' Can be used in conjunction with half-a-dozen Standing Mirrors and the Jappa Needles to redirect the energy flow of an artifact. Shown to generate its own power when spun. *' :' Allows people to interact with their reflections. It also allows objects to pass through its surface. Pete has in the past played ping-pong with himself via the mirror. However, it also houses the vengeful spirit of Alice Liddell. When the Studio 54 disco ball accidentally triggered the mirror, it allowed Alice to inhabit the body of Myka, also placing Myka's spirit within the mirror. Since the mirror could not release Myka without taking someone else in, Alice was tricked into returning to the mirror. The mirror was later moved to the Dark Vault. Artie donated the mirror and a means to release Alice to a thrift shop while under the effects of the astralabe. Once freed, she proceeded to destroy the mirror, taking a large fragment for herself. She then used the fragment to transfer herself from body to body before the Warehouse Agents once again managed to catch her and force her into the mirror fragment. *' :' Looking into the compact's mirror creates a hypnotic state which causes the user to kill those that they love. Collected by Pete, after H.G. Wells sent it to Kelly. The compact was also seen in the season two intro. *'Lloyd Loar's Mandolin:' A mandolin with the ability to rob its player of their sanity. Stored in the Dark Vault.Syfy Video blogs *'Lonely Ornaments:' The display says that those who put up the ornaments will die of loneliness on Chrismas Day. Located in the Aisle of Noel. *'Lorena Bobbitt's Knife:' Originally thought to be the artifact that caused Kelly Hernandez to attack Pete. Effect(s) unknown. *' :' Jewelry box and comb belonging to Lucrezia Borgia; created for her by an alchemist. It transmits the mindset of Lucrezia Borgia via the crystals and ionized metal of the comb. It also grants the user mind-controlling abilities. Its power is triggered by a woman who is of a patrician class, single and successful, a survivor of family tragedies and the death of loved ones, and connected to a young man she believes needs her protection. It also uses a phonetic trigger in Italian, roughly 15th Century: "Se li uomini sapessino le cagioni della paura mia, capir potrebbero il mio dolor," which translates into "If people knew the reasons for my fear, they'd be able to understand my pain." Collected by Myka and Pete. *'The Lumière Brothers' Cinematograph:' The train that it projects actually becomes real, crashing into anything in its path. It also destroys the surface onto which the film was originally projected, as this is where the train manifests. The train flickers and disapears shortly afterwards. M *'M.K. "Mahatma" Gandhi's Dhoti:' A cotton sheet, worn by Ghandi, will emit a feeling of pure peace into any object or person it is placed over. It was woven during his fasting protest of non-violence and was snagged shortly after he was assassinated. It is unsure whether or not it kills the affected afterwards. *'M.K. "Mahatma" Gandhi's Glasses:' Effect unknown. Mentioned by Artie. *'M.K. "Mahatma" Gandhi's Sandals:' Calms the wearer down so much their heart stops. Mentioned by Pete. *'M.K. "Mahatma" Gandhi's Spinning Wheel:' Effect unknown. Mentioned by Artie. *' :' A camera that captures the youth of people whose photographs are taken with it, particularly models. When the film is properly developed, their youth can be transferred to another individual, leaving traces of silver nitrate in the first person's blood. This is done by double exposing the picture of the young person over the older person's photo during the development process. The effect can also be delayed. Collected by Pete, Artie and Claudia. *'Manfred von Richthofen's Triplane:' The triplane of The Red Baron, it can fly itself with all of the skills of its original pilot. Was modified by Artie using parts from one of Robert Goddard's experimental rockets, greatly increasing its flying speed. *'Marcus Aurelius's Sword:' This was the sword worn by Roman emperor Marcus Aurelius. It was obtained during the third iteration of the Warehouse. *'Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade:' The guillotine blade that beheaded Marie Antoinette. As shown when Pete accidentally dropped it, the blade emits sonic waves when it hits the bottom of the guillotine. Collected by Pete and Myka. *'Marie Leveau's Crucifix:' Mentioned but not seen; has properties that cause living death. *'Marie Leveau's Voodoo Doll:' Possible artifact mentioned by Pete. Effect(s) unknown, but implied to have living death properties. *'Marilyn Monroe's Hairbrush:' Changes any hair's color into platinum blonde by brushing it. Used by Myka on herself while drunk. *'Mary Mallon's Butcher Knife:' The artifact that gave Mallon her infamous nickname "Typhoid Mary", it transfers any disease or injury the holder has to another person holding the knife at the same time. It was supposed to be obtained quietly at an auction house in Boston by Claudia and Steve, but a man named Owen Larson, posing as a janitor, stole it first. Mr. Larson wanted to use it to transfer his son's leukaemia to himself. The artifact is currently in the Warehouse; collected by Steve and Claudia. *'Mary, Queen of Scots' Croquet Mallet:' Mentioned offhandedly by Pete to FBI Agent Belinski, stating that it was made from a petrified narwhal tusk and never lost a game. Unconfirmed to be an artifact. *'Mata Hari's Stockings:' A pair of stockings that possess the power to heighten attractiveness, and cause any man to become obsessed with any woman in possession of them if they come into physical contact with the stockings. Tearing them stops the effect but destroys the artifact. Collected by Artie and Claudia. Stolen from the Warehouse by Artie while he was under the influence of the astralabe, but later retrieved by him and Steve. *'Maurice Vermersch's Waffle Iron:' Produces "amazing waffles," but causes the consumer's skin to melt. One of the artifacts formerly owned by Walter Sykes. Collected by Claudia and Steve. *' :' An artifact that allows for mind reading and mental transference. Rotating the zoetrope clockwise will cause the user's mind to be transferred, while rotating it counterclockwise will reverse the process. The zoetrope can be plugged into a computer to transfer a person's mind into a computer - this happened to Hugo Miller. *'Mayan Calendar:' If not properly handled will result in one's "clock" being "stopped," though the exact nature of that affliction is currently unknown. When asked whether the artifact killed the two agents that last encountered a Mayan Calendar, Artie merely replied "...they'll wish it had in about a hundred years or so." To keep this from happening again, the question, "Do you have the constant feeling that today is yesterday?" is now asked whenever a potential artifact is around. *'Mehmed II's Silken Cord:' The silk cord Mehmed II used to commit fratricide. Any contact with the cord, even briefly, causes intene rage towards siblings, eventually leading to attempted murder. The eyes of the affected glow green when they feel envy. Cutting the cord negates the effects, as it cannot be neutralised. *'Memory Paper from Johannes Gutenburg's Printing Press:' Can become an exact replica of anything. Artie used this in conjunction with a miniature camera to replicate the Stormy Night painting. *'Meyer Lansky's Desk Fan': Seen on a list of artifacts stolen by Artie while under the influence of the astralabe, attributed to Brother Adrian. Was retrieved and is currently in the Warehouse. Effect(s) unknown. *' :' Seen in the opening sequence for season 3 and in the Season 3 Finale. It was also seen in an alternate timeline when Pete and Artie had to show it to Claudia and Myka for the "first time". It was later revealed to be one of three artifacts that powered the original Warehouse 13. Collected during the time of Warehouse 10. It can produce gale-force winds when activated.Grand Designs *'Miles Davis' First Trumpet:' A trumpet that can hypnotize large groups at once when played. It is currently stored in the Dark Vault. *' :' Previously known as Artifact Zero, the very first artifact to be collected and the initial reason for the Warehouses' existence. Responsible for the destruction of the Minoan civilization and, consequently, the legend of the destruction of Atlantis, it causes massive volcanic eruptions when jammed into the ground three times. Described as the first weapon of mass destruction, and almost demonstrated as such by H.G. Wells.Reset *'Mona Lisa's Wooden Teeth:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. *'Mr. Mental and Coco's Fezzes:' A pair of fezzes used by a showman to read a trained monkey's mind. Allows the user to read the mind of the animal wearing Coco's Fez while wearing Mr. Mental's. Coco's fez acts like a transmitter and Mr. Mental's like a receiver. However, Coco's fez doesn't transmit radio waves; it transmits brain waves--Coco's thoughts. The person wearing Mr. Mental's Fez goes into a kind of trance while the animal remains unaffected. If one of the hats is taken off while the other is on, it causes the brain of the wearer of the second fez to get shocked with a massive amount of static electricity that literally short-circuits their brain. When the hats are put on and taken off at the same time this effect is avoided, but residual effects cause the animal to develop a bond to the human. In his performances, Coco would scamper into the audience where a spectator would show Coco a dollar bill, credit card, anything with numbers on it and then Coco would go back to Mr. Mental, who was blind folded, and he would recite the numbers. Unlike most artifacts, there's no "mystic voodoo" to how it works; Mr. Mental was an armature inventor with a background in neurology. One night an audience member pulled off Coco's fez and Mr. Mental was never the same; as Claudia put it, "Mr. Mental went Mental". *'Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves:' From the 1974 "Rumble in the Jungle" match against George Foreman — causes one to see stars without being hit. Used by Claudia to try to create a festive mood in Artie's office for Christmas. N *'Napoleon Bonaparte's Hat:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. *'Napoleon Bonaparte's Violin:' Antique violin with the words "Elba 1814" engraved on the back. Napoleon played this violin while he was in exile on the island of Elba. Playing the violin summons glowing, concussive balls of violent energy that bounces around the surrounding area with enough force to demolish marble. Hitting a G sharp on the violin would cause an entire town to erupt in a wave of violence. One of the artifacts formerly owned by Walter Sykes. Collected by Artie and Leena. *'Nero's Lyre:' When played flames appear: power discovered in tie-in comic book issue #5. It was acquired during the time of Warehouse 3 and is the "fiddle" that most people associate with Roman ruler Nero, who is said to have played it during the Great Fire of Rome.Syfy Warehouse history page Speculated to have been the artifact causing people to rust away, but later discounted. Artie mentioned that playing "Sack of Ilium" burns the users face off. *'Nisqually Totem Pole:' Made up of a puma, a thunderbird and a bear. It came to life in 1848 and massacred a frontier settlement in retaliation for the death of its tribe at the hands of white prospectors. It attacks the nearest populated area if revived. *'Norse Hammer:' A hammer stored in the Warehouse. Based on Mjölnir, the hammer of Thor. The hammer increases muscular power to god-like proportions and induces delusions of righteousness in the user. *'Nuremberg Egg:' This egg creates an electric shock, capable of frying electrical equipment and knocking humans unconscious. Appeared in tie-in comic book issue #4. O *'Old Cell Phone:' An old cell phone; circa 1987. Once owned by Gordon Gekko, who was based on a real person. Lets the user listen in on shady deals; not currently in the Warehouse. *'Original Can of Worms:' Stored in the Warehouse in the canned food aisle. Effect(s) unknown. *'Original Mistletoe:' Very strong. Anyone who walks under it kisses the first person they see. Used by Claudia to try to create a festive mood in Artie's office, but caused Artie to kiss Joshua. *'The "Original" Original Ray's Pizza:' When Pete made a comment about going to Original Ray's Pizza, Artie mentioned that the real Original Ray's Pizza was stored in the Warehouse, but refused to say where. Effect(s) unknown. *'Original Plans For The Taj Mahal:' Effect unknown. Stored in the Warehouse. *'Original Ten Books of Plato:' A set of stone tablets seen by Myka in Warehouse 2. In Warehouse 13, along with the other surviving contents of Warehouse 2. *'Ozzy Osbourne's Amp:' Effect(s) unknown. Never seen in show, but Allison Scagliotti mentioned it is an artifact during and interview on The Nerdist podcast. P *' :' Regrows organs (including limbs and internal organs). Barnum used it to facilitate his attractions. Artie used it to regrow his appendix so he could see the Warehouse doctor, Vanessa Calder, whom he has a crush on. *'Pandora's Box:' Stored in Aisle 989-B of Warehouse 13. Artie initially claimed the box was empty. According to legend, once Pandora opened it, a stream of chaos was released. The box now only contains the spirit of hope, which was left inside because Pandora slammed the lid shut after the world's evils escaped. If it is opened or destroyed, all of the world's hope will vanish. Later it was revealed that the box was in the Ytterbium Chamber. When the box was destroyed in the destruction of the Warehouse, the hope within was also lost. Without hope, the world economy suddenly crashed, riots broke out in major cities all over the planet, and hundreds of people committed single and group suicide. Without hope, fear takes over and chaos follows after it. The brain starts producing far fewer endorphins, natural pain and stress relievers, and as a result, people start seeing the world in a much duller context. Pandora's box was restored after Artie reversed time to prevent the Warehouse's destruction. *'Paul Bunyan's Axe:' Mentioned as being in the Warehouse. Effect(s) unknown; implied to be growth-related. *'Paul Revere's Lantern:' Lights up whenever the United States of America is in danger. *'Paul Tibbets' Binoculars:' The binoculars belonged to Paul Tibbets, the pilot of the plane that dropped the bomb on Hiroshima. He saw the blast through them and they absorbed the horror of the moment. "God Forgive Us" is etched on them. When a person looks through them, all their emotions and rage activate their power. The binoculars draw nuclear energy from the other energy sources around it, then shoots it from a distance. When used, the person's body who is being shot by the artifact turns into an x-ray type silhouette on the surface behind them, then vaporizes the person's body mass. To activate it, one must look through it and adjust the focusing mechanism. Collected by Myka and Claudia.Shadows *' :' If used correctly, as it was by MacPherson on Leena, this pearl can be employed to control someone's thoughts and movements. When the pearl initially attaches itself, one will experience horrible nightmares. To remove the Pearl, the victim must be brought to the edge of death. *'Peppermill:' An oversized peppermill. Has the power to disintegrate solid matter. *'Persian Rug:' An artifact that, when exposed to friction, generates a massive amount of static electricity. Seen when Artie used it to magnetize a truck antenna while trying to rescue Claudia. *' :' Nicknamed "the Farnsworth" by Artie, it is a two-way audio and video communication device invented by Philo Farnsworth right after the television in 1929. One of the Warehouse field tools and communication device. It allows the agents to call Artie with the touch of a button. Farnworths operate on an unhackable frequency. *' :' Item 186-A, this artifact was designed to record the image of a tank and then, using a projector, display the illusion of an army of tanks to produce the impression of being outmatched, but had the unexpected effect of the projected tanks being real. Collected by Warehouse Agent Buck in the 1940s. *'Philo Farnsworth's Three Dimensional Projector:' Item 186-B, this parcel never made it to the Warehouse. Its shipping label was torn, so it was stuck in the Univille Post Office for seventy years. It was illegally taken home by the Post Office employee, Brenda, to hijack her cable and inadvertently projected real manifestations of movies due to microwave and satellite waves interfering with the signal. Collected by Warehouse Agent Buck in the 1940s *'Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush:' When touched, it sends people to an alternate reality where they were never born. Only the person affected will remember everything about their previous existence. Once 'bonded' to a person, it won't work for anyone else until it is touched again, reversing the effects. Kept in the Aisle of Noel. *'The :' This medallion allows the wielder to be unharmed by any flame, but it causes several of those nearby to die. For every life the Phoenix saves, others will be lost, but those who have touched the Phoenix will not be killed. *'Piece of The Berlin Wall:' When thrown on the ground while saying Ich bin ein Berliner it will form a replica of the Berlin Wall around its target. *'Piece of Halley's Comet:' Effect(s) unknown. *'Pied Piper's Flute:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. *'Pierre-Auguste Renoir's easel:' Effect(s) unknown. *'Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Painting of ''Two Girls Playing the Piano:' In the art gallery in Warehouse 13. Effect(s) unknown. *'Pinwheel: A Japanese, novelty silver pinwheel. When spun, it sends a gust of petals and sparkles in the direction of the wind that instantly knocks out anyone it comes into contact with. It seems to spin very rapidly, even if only a samll amount of force was applied. It must be continuously kept spinning in order to stay active. Origin(s) unknown; it was used by Myka in order to retreive Yatagarasu's Feather in Kyoto, Japan. *'''Pliny the Elder's Amber Scroll: A small scroll from the original copy of Nayturalis Historia. When the scroll is held, it encases the holder in amber. *'Pneumatic Tube and Capsule:' Users can speak into the capsule then drop it into the tube to be transported to the recipient. The recipient can then open the capsule up and listen to the user's message. It was broken, but Claudia fixed it. In the Warehouse 13 comic book it was indicated that Artie has a tendency to yell his message into it. *'Porcelain Doll:' An artifact that, when one is too close to it, smiles evilly and a crying sound is heard. Malicious effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. *'Prehistoric Plant Pollen:' This pollen turned a woman into a completely unaware sexually rapacious sleepwalker. *'Primo Levi's Scarf: '''The user gains deep insight and intelligence, and may be inspired into bouts of writing and intense though provocation. It also makes the user prone to extreme dizzy spells and dangerous falls. Artie snagged it in Turin in 1987 and it was stolen from the Warehouse in 2012 by him while he was under the effects of the astralabee. It was retrieved by Steve and Artie, who put it back in the Warehouse. *'Primordial Tar:' From Pitch lake, Trinidad, it becomes a tar pit when water is added, but the victim can be pulled out. Disintegrates when no longer trying to pull something in. *'Pulley Block from the Mary Celeste:' Lable reads, "Creates a dangerous serpentine rope". Whenever you touch the rope, it coils around the victim's body like a snake, preventing them from moving. The more you struggle, the tighter it gets; it can hold more then one person at once. If tied up too long, the victims will crushed. First discovered by Warehouse 12, before H.G. Wells worked there. Is currently is in Warehouse 13. *'Purple Umbrella:' Effect(s) unknown. As explained in a podcast by director and cast, this is the umbrella weapon of the Penguin, a Batman villain. *'Pyramid:' Was seen by Steve when Claudia and Artie were looking for the cause of the electrical storm. Effect unknown. Is near the Ancient Archives. Within the pyramid is the Anubis Shrine, which provided seismic force to power the original Warehouse 13. It is located within the pyramid and harnesses the vibrations of green molderite crystals. In order to function properly, the crystals must be carefully balanced; if not, it will cause massive earthquakes. Q *'Queen Victoria's Wedding Cake:' Slice from the cake served at the wedding of Queen Victoria and Prince Albert. Reportedly has the power to render almost anyone less than amused. *'Qing Dynasty Vase:' Seen on a list of artifacts stolen by Artie under the influence of the astralabe. Was retrieved and is currently in the Warehouse. Effect(s) unknown. *' :' Used in construction of the first version of the Great Wall of China. Has the power to literally raise the earth, but causes seismic instability in the surrounding areas and giant sinkholes. Appears in tie-in comic book issue #1. R *'Railroad Spike:' Emits a smoke that wraps around the victim in a manner akin to a noose when someone touches it. Can cut through the Warehouse neutralizer gloves.﻿ Obtained by Warehouse Agents Pete and Myka. *'Ralph Kramden's Bowling Ball:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in behind-the-scenes tour. *'The Real Rosetta Stone:' Effect(s) unknown. *'Red Herrings:' Seen in the canned food aisle. Effect(s) unknown. Pete joked that "that case must have been hard to solve!" *'Red Rose:' In the Dark Vault. Noted to be poisonous; other effects are unknown. wearing the Remati Shackle.]] *'Remati Shackle:' Genghis Khan "went to great and terrible lengths" to create it to ensure that the Mongols kept control of Warehouse 7. Its power is protection and cannot be destroyed by conventional means. In an emergency, it is the last defense for Warehouse 13. Can be removed and transferred to another person with a golden key. Currently worn by Jane Lattimer. The shackle can create a force field around the Warehouse, sealing everyone inside and keeping danger out (or the other way around if necessary), and will disappear when the danger has ended. It also opens an escape route to the Regent Sanctum in Hong Kong. *'Rembrandt's Frame:' Rembrandt, master frame-maker, carved it from acacia wood, asscociated with the goddess Iusaaset or the Tree of Life. A painting placed in the frame becomes a sort of prison; looking at it without proper protection will draw the viewer into the canvas. It is said that this is why some of Rembrandt's paintings looked so life-like. Removing the painting from the frame will reverse the process, with each prisoner being released in the reverse order they were trapped. *' :' Was used in his long lost teleportation experiments. Has a set of rules engraved on the sides of the box and in a secret compartment on the bottom side. If all the rules are not followed precisely, the user will be trapped in space and time until the rules are properly followed. When the Warehouse Agents celebrated Christmas, Rheticus' Compass was shown on Joshua Donovan's custom T-shirt from Claudia as the artifact that almost killed him. *'Rheticus' other items:' Effect(s) unknown. However, Pete found a use for them as they helped him locate missing instructions for Rheticus' teleportation experiments. *'Rhodes Bowl:' A stone basin carved from the remains of the Colossus of Rhodes. The base is inscribed with the Greek word ''Rhodes. Touching the bowl causes the victim's body to rapidly grow until it eventually tears itself apart. Collected by Myka. *'Richard E. Byrd's Smoking Pipe:' A white smoking pipe with a carving of a windmill on each side. The artifact activates when someone puts it in their mouth. Once activated, the windmills on each side of the pipe begin spinning and smoke comes out. The smoke can affect the weather and if used properly, the user can control the weather freely. This includes thunderstorms, tornadoes and even precise lightning strikes when the stem is pointed at the desired location. One of the artifacts formerly owned by Walter Sykes. Snagged by Pete and Myka after tracing it to Devil's Lake, ND. *'Richard Nixon's Shoes:' Although Pete suggested that they allow the wearer to lie without being detected in an attempt to counteract Steve Jinks' ability, the display only has the warning that they cause deep paranoia in the wearer leading to illegal and secretive activities of sabotage. *' :' A federal prison located in Florida; constructed from indigenous materials, which happened to be quartz. The quartz causes incredibly realistic hallucinogenic effects, and in this case it caused the inhabitants of the prison to believe that their greatest fear was coming true. The visions become more powerful when the quartz is electrically charged, like with a storm. A Christian cross carved out of quartz has the exact opposite frequency of the quartz in the walls. When placed correctly on the wall of the warden's office, it creates a converse effect of piezoelectricity and cancels out the hallucinations. *' :' One of these was used by Artie to modify Manfred von Richthofen's Triplane. *'Robot Matchbox:' A Robot brand wooden matchbox depicting a robot with the word 'robot' below the picture. Heats objects to a degree where they will melt. When in use, the matchbox glows and the robot's picture moves. Part of Artie's emergenecy travel kit, used to melt what he thought was John "Jack" Riley Duncan's boot spur. *' :' This set of bookends (taking the form of an eagle statue and a lion statue) allow two people to switch bodies when the heads of the bookends are swapped. The only way to reverse the process is to put the heads on the proper statue. If the heads are not swapped back in time the users will merge, causing one person to appear then the other (similar to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde). If left unchecked, the people will keep swapping until they overlap each other, causing both explode, due to the impossibility of two people occupying the same point in space. If the bookends are separated, one of the bookend's eyes will glow and then turn in the direction of the other after being set it down. Collected by Pete and Myka. *'Rod of Asclepius:' Apparently has the power to heal, but the snake coiled around it comes to life and snaps at anyone trying to touch the artifact. Seen by Pete in Warehouse 2. Currently located in Warehouse 13 near Mary Mallon's Butcher Knife and the Invincibilty Raincoat. *'Roman Coins:' Roman coins that produce an electromagnetic field when a current is run through them, with heads for attraction and tails for repulsion. Appears in tie-in comic book issue #3. *'Ronald Reagan's Jelly Beans:' Effect(s) unknown. Considered by Artie as he was trying to figure out a way to fight the Nisqually Totem Pole. *'Rosalind Franklin's DNA Sequencer:' Breaks down genetic codes and projects it as alphanumeric genetic code. Inspired the works of Watson and Crick. *'Rosemary's Baby Carriage:' Seen in a behind-the-scenes video. Effect(s) unknown. *'Rube Goldberg's Wire Collection:' A 'trapping' artifact. Effect(s) unknown. In the "Traps" aisle of the Warehouse. *'Ruby Slippers:' In the Dark Vault. When near them, a high-pitched cackling voice is heard. They were also shown clicking themselves three times. Other effect(s) unknown. *'Rudolph's Nose:' A glowing red nose that seems to make Christmas-y objects come to life, but with a noticeable aggressive attitude. Was supposedly created when a Christmas pageant went horribly wrong. It caused Christmas lights to attack Pete and a Jack Russel terrier with novelty antlers to became a rampaging reindeer. It also somehow turned a plastic christmas caroler into a real one. Supposedly was activated when the power on the lights was switched on. In the Aisle of Noel. It was discovered at a home in Ft Lauderdale Flordia; collected by Pete and Myka. *'Rudolph Valentino's Cigarette:' Casually mentioned by Artie as having seduction properties. *'Rumplestiltskin:' Claudia and Fargo hide inside its crate. However, they quickly jump out and hold the crate shut when an eerie moan is heard from inside. Fargo asks if it is the original but is cut off by Claudia, who tells him that mentioning its name will only make things worse. In the 13.1 podcast/commentary it was mentioned that this artifact is supposed to be Rumplestiltskin.﻿ S *'Saburo Miyakawa's Hachimaki:' Provides wearer with no fear of death. *'Sacred Papyri of Seleucia:' Effect unknown. Implied to be able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. *'Sad Clown Painting:' Makes shadowy afterimages float from the painting. Malicious effect(s) unknown. In the Dark Vault. *'Salinger Inventory Scanner:' This scanner was mentioned but never seen; if an artifact is AWOL from the Warehouse, this 'SIS' can find it. However, it cannot detect artifacts, or even parts of bifurcated artifacts, which have never been housed in the Warehouse. More information on the SIS can be found in the Manual. *'Sallah, the Soothsaying Sultan:' A fortune-telling machine that prints out evil fortunes intended to fill the user with dread and foreboding by inducing delusions that the fortunes are coming true. It seems to activate whenever someone nearby asks a question, but no matter what the question the answer will always be one of your impending demise. The only way to make sure the fortune doesn't come true is to actively ignore Sallah. *'Samson's Jawbone:' The jawbone of a donkey used by the biblical Samson to slaughter Philistines. This artifact was implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. *'Sands of Iwo Jima:' Possible artifact mentioned by Pete when he and Myka were trying to figure out an artifact causing deaths in Pittsburgh. Effect unknown, though it was implied it had something to do with turning a person into sand. *' :' A small green scarab. Comes alive and constantly burrows in and out of the ground. It is currently locked inside its box, as seen inside the Ovoid Quarantine, for it was captured by Trailer. Called the 'Whispering Scarab' by CCH Pounder in multiple podcasts. *'Scott Joplin's Cigarette Case:' When the user places one hand on the artifact and the other on someone else, they can absorb the pain and suffering of that person at the cost of suffering themselves. This artifact was discovered when several people with psychological disorders suddenly began to recover overnight. Steve and Myka discovered that a local Jazz musician was using the artifact to absorb the grief, fear, and sorrow of other people and use their emotions as inspiration for his music. When this artifact was deactivated, all the emotion that was absorbed goes back to the original owners. *' :' A piece of shattered lens from the Lighthouse of Alexandria. It increases the brightness of light shown through it like a magnifying glass and can cause temporary blindness. Part of Artie's emergency kit. *' :' Worn by the Commandant of Unit 731, this artifact causes those affected to suffer all the effects of drowning. It was used by Mrs. Frederic to perform de facto waterboarding on Sally Stukowski, to the disapproval of Steve Jinks. *'Shrunken Head:' Reanimated by blood; formerly located on the shelf beneath Elizabeth Bathory's bathtub. Now irreparably damaged by chewing on an electrical wire. *'Sigmund Freud's Cigar:' Leena merely said "You don't want to know" when Claudia asked what it did. Effects unknown. *'Silver Bracelet:' An artifact was created when a woman took a bullet in the back in order to save a baby's life durring a jewlery store robbery; she was wearing the bracelet. Effect(s) unknown. *'Spartacus' Retarius:' When the net is thrown over someone, the person in the net turns to stone. Appears in tie-in comic book #5. In the "Traps" aisle of the Warehouse. *'Spartan Armor:' Said to be imbued with the Spartans' strength and defiance, but was destroyed in a museum explosion in 2005. At least one shard of shrapnel survived and retained its abilities. The wearer gains the superhuman strength and determination of the Spartan army, manifested as armor covering the body. However, anyone who comes into skin contact with the wearer develops a rust-like infection that slowly corrodes the body. The shard could not be retrieved, as it was lodged near the heart of a survivor of the museum explosion. However, the piece was neutralized by introducing neutralizer goo into the survivor's bloodstream. Was discovered when a man in West Virginia was found with a rust like rash on his face and arms. Also, the man was coughing up blood and iron oxide. Collected by Pete and Myka. *' :' A Turkish device from the First Crusade. The spine-attaching A.I. forcibly affixes itself to any nearby human and stimulates the host's adrenaline and testosterone, causing increased strength, speed, durability, and anger. Also increases their natural electrical impulses, heightening and redirecting it, allowing the host to shoot electrical energy. Warehouse Agent Jack Secord became a host of the Spine, and cuffed himself beneath a police station, so that the Spine wouldn't be able to find any other hosts. The artifact escaped later and attached itself to other victims and finally Pete before it was destroyed by Pete, Myka and Secord's former partner. Its fragments are stored in the Warehouse. Collected by Pete and Myka. *'Stage Door from the CBGB's:' An artifact mentioned by Allison Scagliotti as one she would like to see on the show. "Once you go in, you can't get out. You're stuck in 1977." *'Standing Mirrors:' Can be used in conjunction with Leonardo da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Machine and the Jappa Needles to redirect the energy flow of an artifact. *'Statues of Zeus and Hera:' In the Ancient Archives. Formerly separated, and on opposite sides of the Battle of Corpendium, these effigies cause lightning storms when they 'argue'. Artie relocated the Zeus statue to the Univille Conservatory to separate them, and Claudia installed an alarm in the base in case someone attempted to move it. *'Steve McQueen's Motorcycle:' Effect(s) unknown. Apparently fun to ride, as Claudia asks to ride it around the Warehouse as a reward for finding a case. *'Sticky String:' As with most sticky string, this is in a spray canister, but unlike most sticky string this appears to be extremely sticky and elastic. It kind of smells like chicken and appears to have a mind of its own, as it actively tried to entangle others. The container says hours of fun for the whole family, but Claudia thinks it's not even minutes when she and Myka get stuck in it. *'Stone from Stonehenge:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. *'Strings from Stradivarius Workshop:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the agent creation artifact expertise part. *' :' The disco ball from Studio 54. When dropped or shone on, it releases the feelings and energy experienced at Studio 54. It also plays the song I Will Survive, projects light, and spins while active. *'Suit of Armor:' Effect unknown. Belonged to Richard the Lion-Hearted. Was blasted apart by the lightning storm caused by the Statues of Zeus and Hera. *'Swiss Miss Mug:' Claudia has a "Swiss Miss-hap" that causes her to be able to make a marshmallow-flavored blizzard in a cup. *'Swordfish:' A large stuffed swordfish mounted as a trophy; has a "freakishly sharp beak." Labelled as "the One That Got Away." Almost impaled Claudia when she accidentally knocked it over. *' :' This artifact is stored in the Dark Vault and has a circle below it indicating where a person should not stand or it can reach out and affect them. Object drains a nearby person(s) life force and will to live. T *' :' Clicking this telegraph causes the victim to suffer from delusions due to its ability to tap into subliminal anxiety. A sign that you have been exposed is hearing repetitive telegraphic signals where ever you go. The only way out of the paranoid reality is with a visual and auditory overload. Every soldier that was stationed on the island's military base went violently insane. Collected by Myka. *' :' Created by Nikola Tesla (and some help from H.G. Wells) as an alternative to bullets; it makes the person shot fall unconscious, as well as causing them short-term memory loss. If used at a setting higher than 2, it emits a green blast that disintegrates organic matter, while leaving inorganic matter untouched. H.G. Wells has her own version of the weapon. The version used by the agents was later upgraded by Claudia to fire multiple shots. *'Tesla Rifle:' Works like a Tesla gun, but has long-range capabilities. *'Tesla Targetting Coil:' A modified Tesla coil in the Warehouse used for target practice with Tesla Guns. It shocks those that touch it while still activated. *' :' This mode of transport requires two humans to touch its handrail to power its systems from their combined bioelectric energy. It was built by Thomas Edison as a proof of concept for Henry Ford, but Ford turned it down because oil damaged his engines quickly and was thus more profitable for his company. The vehicle can also be powered by a car battery. *'Thomas Edison's Wax Cylinder:' Suggested by Myka as a possible artifact at one point. Effect(s) unknown. *'Thomas Jeffries' Boomerang:' Will continue to circle when thrown until it is either caught or the intended target is maimed or dead. *'Threshold of Limentinus:' A wooden plank with words engaved on the front. Creates an entrance when the threshold is placed at the base of any wall. This is the artifact that Brother Adrian was using to continuously break into the Warehouse with. First thought to be a piece of The Argo by Claudia. *' :' When put on, the wearer never wants to take them off. Timothy Leary experimented with a lot of different ways to see beyond what human brains are capable of, in particular by his use of LSD. LSD is a hallucinogenic drug created in the 1960's. If consumed in a sufficiently large dose, LSD produces delusions and visual hallucinations that distort the user's sense of time and identity. When Pete wore the glasses, he saw bubbles, bright colors, Artie looking like a walrus, and the whole world looked like it was swirling around. MacPherson also recreated these glasses. *'Tito Puente's Original Studio Master of Oye Como Va:' The master can negate delusions, hallucinations, or trances through the use of rhythmic output. *' :' When the hammer strikes joints, including metal hinges, the resulting tone causes strong vibrations. Found in Artie's bag. *' :' Creates the same effect as the Spanish Inquisition torture rack when users tug on either end of the chain and channel their will at a target. Traded by Artie to the Russians for Gulag prisoners. Prolonged use robs the user of their humanity, turning them into a soulless killer. ﻿ *'Torch of Thanatos:' Mentioned by Claudia. Ability has something to do with the living dead. Is currently in Warehouse. *'Torch of Torquemada:' Effect unknown. Implied to be able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. *'Training Flight 22:' Salvaged from the Bermuda Triangle. However, according to Artie, the "Triangle's been trying to pull it back ever since." A reference to Flight 19. *'Tuning Fork:' When its user covers their eyes, taps the tuning fork, and then places the fork behind their head, their hearing will be restored. The person having to have their eyes closed when it is used is apparently a safety measure. Part of Artie's traveling emergency kit. *'Tycho Brahe's Prosthetic Nose:' The artificial metal nose of Tycho Brahe, forged from gold, silver, and copper; effect(s) unknown. Called his "Snot Pocket" by Claudia Donovan. Currently in the Warehouse. U *'Ulysses S. Grant's Flask:' Grant carried this flask during battles, and the flask eventually absorbed the energy of the soldiers and chaos. Those who drink from the flask begin to believe they are on a battlefield during the Civil War. It was discovered at a civil war reenactment after an actor used a real bayonet to stab two fake soldiers. Collected by Steve and Claudia. *'Underwater Breathing Mask:' Unknown origin. Artie and Claudia apparently used this breathing mask and a straw hat while 'Fixing the Fish.' *'Unnamed Wooden Box:' Found by Pete in the Warehouse for Artie; tag states that it reduces shyness. *'U.S.M.C. Lighter:' Can suck the souls of any living creature when flicked open. Owned by a character in the comic "City of Ghouls". Collected by Pete, Artie, and Claudia. *' :' The barometer of the ship that was part of the Philadelphia Experiment. Mimics the experiment by stopping time around the remote area for 47 seconds; effectively pausing time for those not holding the barometer when activated. Collected by Pete and Myka. V *'Venus de Milo's Arms:' The missing arms of the Venus de Milo statue; effect(s) unknown. *' :' The lost painting of van Gogh; when air is blown on the painting (even a sneeze or cough), it unleashes a powerful tempest that scatters autumn leaves (matching the ones on the tree in the painting) in its wake. Collected by Warehouse Agents Artie and Steve and FBI Agent Sally Stukowski. Stolen from the Warehouse by the Brotherhood of the Black Diamond; later retrieved by Artie and Steve. *'Vincent Van Gogh's Ear:' Effect(s) unknown. W *'W. C. Field's Juggling Balls:' A set of juggling balls used by the comedian W.C. Fields in his shows. Induces drunkenness and blackouts to whoever holds one of the balls. However, they don't have a hangover the next day. There are at least seven of them in the Warehouse. *'Walt Disney's Paintbrush:' According to the label: "Brush animates directly from painter's imagination." Anything painted by the brush becomes 3D, appears to be alive, and looks and behaves in a cartoonish fashion. Used by Pete to paint his shoes, which quickly ran away. *'Walter Raleigh's Smoking Pipe:' Suggested as possibly the pipe kept by Jamie. Leena describes it as giving the user the ability to "travel through-" before she is cut off by Artie, saying he bagged it in the 80's. *' :' A tie clip and pair of cuff links that have the initials WW inscribed on them. Whoever wears the tie clip can find the truth by accessing the memories of the victim via questions (though neither the wearer nor the victim will notice this) giving a boost to confidence in the process. So, it allows the wearer to know the answer to a question they're asking someone before the interviewee can respond. The tie clip is activated whenever the wearer asks a question. The cuff links will reverse the memory loss when the victim looks at them, which is why none of Winchell's interviewees were affected. If not used in time the victim will suffer from continuous massive memory loss until finally their involuntary and autonomous biological functions begin to deteriorate and they forget how to breathe. Collected by Myka. *'Warehouse 13 Diorama:' Created by Nikola Tesla, M.C. Escher, and Thomas Edison. Causes the entire Warehouse and everyone inside to turn into a diorama version of the original Warehouse 13. The first Warehouse 13 burned down many years ago, but the model is a representation of what the first Warehouse 13 looked like ("but more 3D," according to Artie). Accidentally triggered by Pete. *'Whistle:' Can be used to diagnose infection. Used by Warehouse doctor Vanessa Calder. *'Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster:' A device that collects orgone energy and uses it to create rain. It resides in the middle of Univille's town park. *'William Gilbets (Lodestone) Amber: Seen on Artie's board as a possible artifact. Implied to be able to fry people. *'''William Shakespeare's Chair: The chair that Shakespeare sat in at the Globe Theatre. Effect unknown. Stored in the Dark Vault.Allison's Blog *' :' Original lost folio of Shakespeare cursed by an actor who couldn't remember his lines. Causes the first person to touch the page to die the same way as depicted in the picture. The only way to survive is to say the final words the character said before the paper burns and turns into ash.﻿ Collected by Pete, Myka, and Steve. *'William Tell's Crossbow:' A bow belonging to Swiss folk-hero William Tell; anything fired from it can hit any target, no matter how far away the user is from it or what position the bow is in. Used by Artie to rescue Claudia from the effects of Volta's lab coat. Alludes to Tell's superb marksmanship and his fabled shot, in which he was forced to shoot an apple off his son Walter's head...and succeeded. *'William Tell's Rabbit Foot:' Alters probability, granting the user impossible luck. Appears in tie-in comic book #5. *'Willem Janszoon's Boomarang:' When this is thrown, it becomes razor sharp and is able to slice through anything, including trees and human necks. It returns to the thrower, but whether this is a feature of the artifact or just a boomerang's normal function is unknown. Appears in tie-in comic book issue #4. *'Wings of Daedalus:' These wings permit a human to fly by attracting wind. Daedalus and his son Icarus used them to escape their imprisonment. Unfortunately, Icarus flew too close to the sun and the wax holding the wings together melted, causing him to fall to the ocean and drown. Previously stored in Warehouse 2, but placed in Warehouse 13 after Pete and Myka use them to escape. *' :' This kettle grants wishes, but for any impossible wishes all it does is produce a ferret. No one knows why a ferret, though. This artifact is free-roaming, and is known to simply appear in a person's hand. *'Wooden Box:' Contents unknown. Is linked to the Leaning Tower of Pisa, so the tower tilts as much as the box does. Season 2 Promo Y *'Yatagarasu's Feather: '''The feather of the three-legged crow that guided the Emperor Jimmu. Though it wasn't seen, it radiated an intense golden light and the sounds of crows cawing could be heard. Apparently looking at it will drive the victim insane. Is currently kept in the Dark Vault. *'Yule logs:' Seemed to be burning for a while without affecting the nearby artifacts. Other effect(s) unknown. In the Aisle of Noel. Z *'Zeppelin:' Seen in panning shots of the Warehouse. Effect(s) and origin unknown. Also seen being burned by Walter Sykes' 'Artifact Nuclear Device'. Floating over the post-war extension. *'Zipline:''' A large, complex zipline system that runs through the Warehouse and is used by the agents at various times to quickly access parts of the Warehouse. Indirectly causes the Warehouse to almost explode. See Also *Gallery:Artifacts References Category:Warehouse 13 * Category:Warehouse equipment